yvmeerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reculus Mob
Welcome to the Reculus Mob The Reculus Mob is one of four fictional meerkat mobs studied by the YVPro Meerkat Project. The group came into existence on July 12, 2009 by 6 unrelated meerkats, with their origin unknown. The names of the founders are Missy Lu, Roxine, Maxine, Jonas, Carlton, and Martini. Missy Lu and Jonas, took dominancy and have had 2 litters together, one on September 13, 2009, consisting of 4 pups, and another on November 6, 2009, consisting of 5 pups. All but 3 of Missy Lu's children are alive today, her first litter. They died on September 15, 2009, two days after their birth, due to illness, and it seemed it spread throughout the pups. Missy Lu, their mother, went to check on them one day, and found her three two-day old pups dead, on the ground. It took her hours to accept that her pups were gone, and the group's mean of survival was in jeopardy. What illness it was is unknown, and not even YVMeerkats could've identified the sickness, even with advanced medical help. During her reign, however, Roxine, sister of Missy Lu, gave birth to a litter of 5, which were then killed by Missy Lu. Missy Lu did not want any competition for her awaiting pups. She didn't want to risk these pups not to make it either, or the group would be in serious trouble. Missy Lu, just went one day near the group's main burrow entrance, and smelled a scent. She went to go check on it, and quickly killed the newborns. Missy Lu gave birth to her first surviving litter on November of 2009. It consisted of 5 pups, 3 girls, and 2 boys. Sadly, after all that she's been through, Missy Lu died on December 15, 2009 after being predated by a martial eagle. She had been foraging alone, and didn't have anyone to watch out for her, and got swooped away. Jonas, the Reculus dominant male, however, decided to stay dominant male, since no female in the group, able to breed, was related to him. So, Missy Lu's other sister, Maxine, took dominancy, and had her first litter of 7 pups on January 29, 2010 fathered by Jonas. The pups in the litter were named, Loney, Zerec, Azul, Lankton, Clover, Aurora, and Keona. The group recently had a war with the Lerenity Mob, which was sighted and documented on Inside the Burrow, ''luckily winning and taking some territory. Maxine and Jonas lead the war, and had a good strategy, having half of the group come from another side, giving the Lerenitys a surprise attack. They had gotten the Lerenity Mob to retreat, giving the Reculus Mob a chance to raid the burrow. Witten, a pup born to Missy Lu in her second litter, got out of the sight of the Reculus Mob while they were intruding the Lerenity's burrow and made her way to where the Lerenitys were currently settled. Witten then was adopted by the Lerenity Mob. The Reculus Mob, unlike the Lerenitys have had no contact with the newly founded Dacir Mob. The Reculus Mob just recently had their latest pups come out of the burrow for the first time, adding to the group's size, and then later having 5 roving males come and join the group. Maxine gave birth to 5 pups on April 6, 2010, Cindals, Flexpa, Proxylane, Grand-Slam, and Boinere', fathered by Jonas. On June 11, 2010 Jonas was predated by an Owl, and two days later Ethador, the largest male in the burrow joined the group as Dominant Male. He kicked Kimal out of the group. Dominant Pair Dominant Female: '''Maxine' Dominant Male: Ethador The Reculus Mob, started on July 12, 2009, was first lead by Missy Lu, a wild meerkat who soon got used to human prescence. Missy Lu, and her partner Jonas, were dominant form July 12, 2009 - December 15, 2009, a total of 5 months. Not very long for dominance. Together they had 2 litters. Their first litter of 3, died of illness before making it above the burrow, and her second litter of 5 luckily survived to the help of the group. Missy Lu died on December 15, 209, but Jonas kept his dominant male position, when Maxine, a sister of Missy Lu took dominancy. The latest litter was born on the 6th of April to a litter of 5, but an earlier litter was born on January 29, 2010 to 7. On June 11, Jonas died of a Predation from an Owl, and Ethador, male who impregnated Pink, took over as Dominant Male. Total Members (38) *Missy Lu *Roxine *Maxine *Jonas *Carlton *Martini *YRP007 *YRP008 *YRP009 *Kimal *YRP011 *YRP012 *YRP013 *YRP014 *YRP015 *Pom-Pom Churi *Witten *Arnold *San Diego *Cherry *Loney *Zerec *Azul *Lankton *Clover *Aurora *Keona *Shadow *Oyace *Zodiac *Drector *Karusso *Cindals *Flexpa *Proxylane *Grand-Slam *Boinere' *Ethador Current Members (27) *Roxine *Maxine *Carlton *Martini *Pom-Pom Churi *Arnold *San Diego *Cherry *Loney *Zerec *Azul *Lankton *Clover *Aurora *Keona *Shadow *Oyace *Zodiac *Drector *Karusso *Cindals *Flexpa *Proxylane *Grand-Slam *Boinere' *Ethador Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Reculus Meerkats